BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm
BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm '(formerly ''Ada Da) is BoBoiBoy Lightning's second level form that was achieved after he was tortured by Adu Du, Probe and Computer by exploding balloons to scare him. Abilities #Thunder Blade' (''Pedang Halilintar) - a bladed weapon he can use to attack foes. #'Thunder Ball' (Bola Kilat) - used to trap and shock enemies, he trapped Ying, Yaya, Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind and BoBoiBoy Earth inside it. #'Lightning Speed' (Gerakan Kilat) - used to walk faster which is 31.25% faster than Ying. #'Lightning Shine' (Kilauan Kilat) - used to protect himself when an enemy is too close to him. #'Thunder Kick' (Tendangan Halilintar) - he used it in the Football Game between him and Fang. #'Thunder Shield' (Pelindung Halilintar) - used to protect himself from Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat. #'Thunder Blade Slap' (Tusukan Pedang Halilintar) - used to struck the Shadow Tiger, he also attempted to struck BoBoiBoy Cyclone, but missed him. #'Thunderstorm Attack' (Retakan Halilintar) - used to defeat the Sleeping Monster and attack Mukalakus . #'Thunderstorm Rain' (Hujan Halilintar) - Can produce thousands of Thunder Blades from the sky when strucked by a single Thunder Blade. #'Mega Thunder Blade' (Pedang Mega Halilintar) - a gigantic Thunder Blade used to defeat Petai. History * He evolved from BoBoiBoy Lightning after being tortured by Adu Du, Probe and Computer by exploding balloons, his powers increased and transformed to Thunder but forgots himself as BoBoiBoy, soon, Adu Du and Probe tricked him that he is his best friends and even forced him to destroy his friends and otherselves so he can get Tok Aba's Secret Recipe, he was cured Probe says "Yeah Awesome". Season 2 BoBoiBoy Thunder is the first BoBoiBoy who tried to defeat Fang. He also kicked the Soccer Ball to win the Football Game with the help of Iwan. He also used a Thunder Shield to shock the Crazy Cat. Fights *'BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm' is the BoBoiBoy with most wins. Most likely because he is the first BoBoiBoy to have a new power. Appearances in another media *BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm appears in BoBoiBoy series' second game, Adu Du Attacks!. He appears when the player shoots the Thunderstorm emblem. Alternate Names * BoBoiBoy Lightning (Disney Channel version) * BoBoiBoy Lightning Power (Disney Channel version S1, Episode 9, S2, Episode 2) * BoBoiBoy Storm (Disney Channel version S1, Episodes 10, 12) * BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm ''' (YouTube Version) * '''BoBoiBoy Thunderbolt (Disney Channel version S2, Episode 12) * BoBoiBoy Dark (Disney Channel Asia) * BoBoiBoy Crimson Lightning Appearances *Thunderstorm BoBoiBoy (Debut) *The Giant Game of Checkers *Cyclone BoBoiBoy and Bago Go *Season 1 Finale *The Haunted House *The Football Game *Tiny Boys *Close Encouters *The Rise of Ejo Jo *Season 2 Finale *BoBoiBoy & Adu Du Vs.Ejo Jo *The Truth Trio *The Return of Probe Gallery For more pictures, click here Video ms:BoBoiBoy Halilintar id:BoBoiBoy Halilintar tl:BoBoiBoy Kidlat Category:BoBoiBoy Category:BoBoiBoy Thunder Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Characters voiced by Wong Wai Kay Category:Thunders Category:Characters voiced by Alexander Henderson Category:Males Category:Characters